<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【銀魂/山崎中心】他所知道的 by zero_woodenhouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727044">【銀魂/山崎中心】他所知道的</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse'>zero_woodenhouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 山崎中心</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>0206山崎退生賀2018</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【銀魂/山崎中心】他所知道的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-山崎中心<br/>-少量捏設定<br/>-0206山崎退生賀2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
山崎是個平凡到不能再平凡的存在，他自己也深知這回事。在街上走，沒十個也有八個擁有這樣的臉的人存在。平凡就是這樣普遍，他每一天都過著普通而平凡的生活。</p><p>不過作為真選組的監察，他的「日常」和一般市民有點不一樣。他的工作需要高度專注和堅毅，而且不分大小節日，即使那天是他的生日也得陷進牛奶和紅豆包的無限地獄裡。偶然會陷入平凡的日常，每日打打羽毛球，幫土方和沖田做跑腿等等。除非土方有意無意地突然出現在他面前，比如現在，他正在專心擦球拍。</p><p>被嚇到的山崎並沒有發出聲音，他只是放輕手上動作，靜靜傾聽土方給他的任務。他沒來得及開口，土方就離開了。</p><p>這次的對象是他的好友，十番隊隊長的原田右之助。當時沒來得及開口問發生甚麼事，土方只留話原田最近很可疑，山崎並不相信他的好友會做出對真選組甚至國定不良的事情，但他仍接下工作。一般來說，這樣親密的關係應該會分發給另一位監察。據土方的說法，是其他的監察都有任務在身，只有他現在有空檔。那麼他只能硬著頭皮，監察原田的一舉一動。</p><p>原田既然是監察真選組裡的人，換句話說他不需要離開屯所工作。只是留在屯所工作的障礙會比平時大，他一邊打著羽毛球，一邊這樣想。他需要的和平時一樣和原田聊天和生活，還有就是適當的謹慎。</p><p>「山崎！你這小子！」土方回去自己的和室時剛好看到山崎在打羽毛球，二話不說立即叫停他。</p><p>「副、副長！」山崎下意識地逃跑。</p><p>一切就如從前，沒有變改。</p><p>逃跑中的山崎好像看到原田跟沖田一起，他擦擦雙眼，再看到就是向土方舉起大炮的沖田。已跑到廚房的他不意外地聽到大炮的巨響，他看向那冒起的煙的眼神裡滿是憧憬。要是其他人看到山崎，一定會說他的腦子壞了，居然看著煙也能出神。</p><p>可是對於山崎來說，那是這生都無法觸及的關係，他知道那是不容許外來的人加入的氛圍。山崎沒有覺得甚麼不好，就算只有遠望的位置，那就滿足。外面再沒有任何炮聲，才默默地從廚房溜出去，卻看到穿著隊服的原田向十番隊的隊員交頭接耳，一副準備出去的樣子，他連忙回去換上常穿的藍色和服跟上。</p><p>他不希望土方所說的是事實，若是事實，即使原田是親友，他也會向土方如實報告。這就是他一直遵循的監察之道。</p><p>原田去的是歌舞妓町，以山崎日常的觀察和對原田的認知，他是甚少去這裡，一般不用巡邏。山崎喝著牛奶跟原田走了大半天，走過大街也繞過小路，途中經過便利店時，山崎買了蛋黃醬和菸，免得回去後被他發現。他曾懷疑原田是不是已經發現他的監察，再而反監察，畢竟原田是個隊長。</p><p>黃昏，晚餐時間過去，他最終回到屯所。路上原田並沒有和任何人交流，也沒有打暗號或放下一些物品。山崎很希望那是真實，希望並不是騙過他的一種手法。</p><p>山崎等原田回去一會後，在外面吃掉一個紅豆包充飢才踏進屯所，他和平時一樣走回房間，只是途中繞路走到土方的和室先行報告。</p><p>「副長，我是山崎。」山崎單膝跪在紙門前，小聲說道。</p><p>「山崎嗎？進來吧。」土方淡淡回應他一聲。</p><p>山崎小聲地說了「打擾了」後拉開紙門，映入眼簾的卻是一個白色的蛋糕，還有近藤、沖田、土方和原田。這震撼的畫面造成巨大的衝擊，他半開的口甚麼也說不出。原田第一個走近，把他拉起身，將一包全新的羽毛球塞進他手中。</p><p>「生日快樂，阿崎。還有抱歉，這是我的主意，蛋糕要花時間做嘛。」原田尷尬地撓頭。</p><p>「誒？所以這是……」</p><p>「嗯，是假的。」土方抽完菸對山崎說道。</p><p>山崎看著手上簇新的羽毛球，再看看為他的生日如此費心的好友，眼淚差點要從眼眶裡跑出來。他抬手擦擦眼睛，向他們鞠躬。</p><p>「謝謝你們！」山崎拿著羽毛球笑道。</p><p>他們五人辦了小小的生日會，應該是說酒會。出奇地沖田沒有在山崎切蛋糕是惡作劇，這令他感到十分不安。吃過蛋糕，也收下禮物，酒也喝得七七八八。原田和近藤送走了喝醉的沖田，只剩下被酒精影響而胡言亂語的山崎和抽著菸的土方。</p><p>「喂，阿崎，靠得太近了。」土方任由坐在他身旁的山崎貼近。</p><p>「土方先生……」山崎的頭靠著土方的肩膀，眼睛快瞇成條線。</p><p>「啊？」土方慢慢移動換個姿勢幫他躺下來。見山崎緊皺眉頭，拿來坐墊墊在他的頭下，似乎是感到十分舒適，他的睡相變得安穩。</p><p>「……生日快樂，辛苦了。」土方輕聲道。他注視著土崎，替他整理好頭髮，為他蓋上羽織，離開了和室。</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>脖子傳來鑽心的刺痛，他瞪大雙眼倒在他最珍視的副長他們的面前。山崎不願意死在他們面前，但願意為了他憧憬的他們而死。他的意識逐漸變得模糊，腦海裡卻閃出這段最寶貴的回憶。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
『那全新的羽毛球，還想用用啊。』山崎已無法說出話，他在心裡默念。</p><p>山崎依然是個平凡到不能再平凡的存在，他深知自己是如此平凡，每一天都過著普通而平凡的生活。大戰當前，早已知道要結束了。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
只是他沒想到那段曾拼命讓自己變得不再平凡的日子，跟他生命一樣，那麼快而短暫地結束。</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>後記<br/>好久不見，新年第一發是山崎的生賀。<br/>最後那裡，土方以為山崎睡著了聽不到，其實山崎是聽到的，不然不會回憶起喔。以及山崎以為觸不可及的關係，其實他一直也在，只是他覺得自己不在。<br/> <br/>一直以來都很喜歡山崎，但希望這種「喜歡」不會讓自己蒙蔽雙眼，希望筆下的山崎仍是那個山崎。<br/> <br/>最後，雖然遲到了，但還是祝你生日快樂，山崎。<br/> <br/>零昀 20180209 03:54</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>